A Festive Homicide
by Crackfiction
Summary: Love, Murder, Jealousy, Hate and a fortune teller all in one theme park! Not to mention a phychotic Hinata!


A Festive Homicide

"Talking"

(my thinking)

_thinking_

**(A/N my first try of a one shot)**

**A Festive Homicide**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 17**** years old**

**Neji Hyuuga: 18 years old**

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

Hinata woke up early in the morning and stretched, finally, it was the weekend! Hinata quickly got changed into a comfortable hoodie and skinny jeans and walked to the kitchen. Once she had sat down she started to brush her long midnight black hair, she then proceeded to eat some cereal. As she was going through her daily rituals a cold voice said, "Hinata, your father wants me to accompany you to Luna Park today."

Hinata turned to face the person addressing her; it was Neji, her very cold and distant cousin who was obsessed with fate.

"A-alright Neji-nii san," Hinata stuttered nervously.

Neji frowned and shook his dark brown hair from side to side, "You know Hinata you better stop stuttering, it is really annoying. You're pathetic!"

Hinata hung her head, "I'm s-sorry Neji-nii san."

Neji didn't reply instead he just sat down and poured himself some cereal.

"W-when are w-we g-going to leave Neji-nii san?" Hinata asked shyly.

Neji rolled his eyes, "As soon as I finish my breakfast, and I thought I've already told you, STOP STUTTERING!"

Hinata nodded and started to press her forefingers together, "s-sorry."

Neji sighed as he ate, _She is so annoying, geez why am I stuck with a cousin like her?_

Once Neji had finished eating his breakfast, brushing his teeth etc. he drove Hinata to the city where Luna Park was situated. During the ride there was a very uncomfortable silence and Hinata blushed deeply from being so shy around Neji.

"Here we are," Neji stated with no emotion as he parked the car and got out.

Hinata quickly got up and nodded her head, as they both walked to the front gates she pressed her fingers together and looked at the ground.

Neji sighed and put his hands in his pockets, _Hinata is so shy it actually pains me to look at her!_

They entered through the giant mouth of Luna Park and walked up to the ticket booth, "Two tickets for an all day pass," Neji demanded as he placed a wad of cash on the counter.

He was wearing a white singlet and baggy pants, the singlet showed his muscled arms and his six pack was visible. The girl at the ticket booth swooned; even if he was rude to her she didn't care.

"Sure, hi I'm Tenten, would you like anything else?" asked Tenten suggestively.

"No," Neji replied coolly as he took the two wristbands.

Tenten flushed angrily and huffed, _how dare he speak to me like that, I'm the irresistible weapons mistress!_

Hinata held out her arm for Neji to put on the wristband.

"Do it yourself!" Neji yelled angrily as he threw the wristband to Hinata.

Hinata was scared but she shakily obeyed Neji, "W-what do y-you want to do f-first Neji-nii san?"

"…"

"Neji?" Hinata asked again.

"Do what you want, I'm going wherever," Neji then walked off.

Hinata stood there and looked around; as she was taking in the festive surroundings she saw a fortune-telling booth. Hinata quietly walked over to the booth and sat down; she took out a few dollars and gave it to the old lady. The lady was starting to make Hinata nervous, she had a satin scarf wrapped around her head and she wore a long patchwork dress. Her face had warts on it and her long nose was hooked, her greasy hair was in dreadlocks that hung around her face.

"W-who a-are you?" asked Hinata in a worried voice.

"That is of no importance, you are here so you can learn about yourself," the lady replied mysteriously.

Hinata shuddered as the lady's skeletal hand reached forward and grabbed hers.

"Your hand tells me a lot about you, you are shy and timid but deep down underneath there is an anger and strength, waiting to surface!" the old lady cackled.

Hinata was shocked, _how does this lady know so much about me?_

"I am going to awake your anger and strength now and in this booth, it will be good for you," the lady rasped.

Hinata tried to pull her hand away but a strange trance came over her, everything went foggy and her vision became blurred, she could hear a distant laugh as she fell off her chair, unconscious.

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

"Huh, where am I?"

"Hello Hinata, do you feel different?" asked a familiar face.

Hinata jumped up, the old lady had her behind the booth, "What have you done to me?"

Hinata gasped, "I didn't stutter?"

The old lady cackled her weird laugh and replied, "I know, I have awaken your true strength, is there anything you would like to do to someone?"

Hinata thought about the question for about 5 seconds, "as a matter of fact, I do have a person I know who I need to teach a lesson!"

Hinata then hurried off in search for a certain boy with pearly white eyes.

"Neji-nii san," Hinata said in a fake shy voice.

"What is it now?" Neji turned around to meet a fist.

"Oww," Neji muttered.

He was sprawled on the floor, he then reached a hand to his face and felt warm liquid all over it, he examined his hand, and it was covered in blood, HIS BLOOD.

"You crazy bitch, what was that for?" Neji cried out in terror as Hinata started to advance on him.

"Its time to have my revenge! MUAH HA HA HA!" Hinata laughed manically.

Neji started to crawl away from the crazy seventeen year old.

"S-stay a-away from me!" Neji shouted.

"Look whose stuttering now Neji! Ha Ha Ha!" Hinata smiled widely.

Neji quickly got up and started to run, he had to escape! Neji eyed the men's restrooms, _she wouldn't come in here. _He then ran into the room and quickly locked himself in a cubicle, he sat on top of the toilet, and made sure he wasn't visible. Neji stayed there for about half an hour and thought that he had made it through his ordeal when he heard a voice cry out, "Neji-nii san!! I know you're in here!"

Neji started to panic, _OH GOD OH GOD, ShitShitShit!! Please let her go, please!_

"Neji, I'm coming!"

**BAM**

The first cubicle door was open, "Hmm, not here, maybe you're in this one!"

**BAM**

"Ha, your lucky Neji, but there are only three cubicles left!" Hinata sung crazily.

Neji gulped, he was in the fourth cubicle! He looked up and saw a vent in the ceiling…maybe.

**BAM**

"You are good at these games Neji but now there are only two left, it's either this one or the other!" Hinata cried.

_Oh shit! HELP! _Neji screamed in his head.

**BAM**

"HUH! Not in this one either? I guess you're in HERE."

**BAM**

"What? I could have sworn you were in the bathroom," Hinata mused to herself as she started to leave the room.

Neji sighed relief, he had managed to climb into the A/C vent before Hinata had found him. He started to climb through the vent and then he froze.

"Ah, smart, smart Neji, but I'm one step ahead of YOU!" she cackled, he heard her footsteps die away.

Neji tear dropped, _what has gotten in to her?_

**ONE HOUR LATER  
**Neji was still in the air vent, he had been crawling in it to find a place he could get out of-safely! As he turned the corner he felt relieved, in front of him was an opening into an empty room. Neji slowly lowered himself to the ground as he got up he felt a searing pain in his back. He reached his hand to the spot and felt a knife.

"I was one step ahead of YOU!" the girl's voice shouted tauntingly.

Neji turned around and looked at the teenagers eyes, the girl then raised her arm and brought it down again, this time into Neji's heart. Neji gasped, he held the knife that was protruding from his chest and said his last parting words.

"Tenten, why?"

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

**R&R**

**PLEASE REVIEW!****  
did you like it or hate it?**

**Thanx for reading**

**-Bellita-chan-**


End file.
